Forgotten Heart
by NYC for life
Summary: This is an AU where Obi-Wan is sent to earth after being rejected by Qui-Gon. Disclaimer: I dont own any recognizable characters
1. Promising Hope

The world as he knew it was over. Or at least that's what twelve-year old Obi-Wan Kenobi thought as he sat with his head on his knees on his bed. He was going to be thirteen in two weeks, and not one master had even approached him about becoming their Padawan. Obi-Wan was so lost. He didn't know what to do anymore. He knew that his future was in the Agri-Corps, but deep down inside he knew that he was meant to be a Jedi. Obi-Wan looked around his room. Nothing he saw could cheer him up. He glanced over at his dresser and there lay his lightsaber. In two weeks, he no longer would be able to hold it. He decided to make the best of it as he grabbed it and walked to the training room.  
  
Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn walked along the halls of the Jedi Temple. He hadn't been there in four years, ever since Xanatos turned to the Dark Side. He always convinced the council to send him on one mission after another. During his comms to the Temple, his former Master, Yoda always tried to convince to come back and choose another Padawan. But always Qui- Gon refused. After Xanatos had turned, he vowed never to choose another Padawan.  
  
Lost in his own thoughts, Qui-Gon soon found himself inside one of the training rooms. In there was an intinate who looked to be of age of apprenticeship. The boy had ginger hair, and from what Qui-Gon could see, gray-green eyes that pierced the sky whenever they were open. The boy was practicing the first and second katas, but they weren't perfect, far from it. Qui-Gon decided he would give the boy some pointers; after all, he had no intentions of taking an apprentice.  
  
"That's not how to do it, boy." Qui-Gon said startling the boy.  
  
"I know," said the boy, "no one ever showed me how, Master uh...umm..."  
  
"Jinn," replied Qui-Gon. Taking out his lightsaber.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened at that. The best swordsman in the whole order was here in the temple and taking the time to help him, a lonely, failed intinate. Amazing!  
  
"Watch me, Intinate...what did you say your name was?"  
  
Obi-Wan grimaced at that. "Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
It was Qui-Gon's turn to smile. He knew the young intinate as a young child, that one little boy was the closest thing he would ever have to a son. Xanatos had a solo year long mission before his trials and that left Qui-Gon alone in the temple. One day he was walking along a hallway and nearly tripped over a two year old intinate that had wandered away from the crèche. That sparked one of the happiest times in Qui-Gon's life. Obi-Wan was always coming to see him. And whenever he was sick, Obi-Wan wanted Qui- Gon to take care of him, not one of the crèche masters. When Xanatos turned, Qui-Gon went to Obi-Wan and told him goodbye, he thought he would never see him again. But that same young man was standing next to him. Why didn't he show any sign of recognition? It frightened Qui-Gon. He gently probed the young man's mind and came across the normal childhood forgotten memory block. Qui-Gon sighed. What was in the past was in the past.  
  
Qui-Gon proceeded to show him how to perform the kata. Next to him, a not so little intinate was smiling widely.  
  
"Now its your turn, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently.  
  
Something inside of Qui-Gon was screaming at him that he was doing what he loved the most, teaching. But the thing on top was telling him, no. But, this was the same boy who...no. He would not.  
  
"I...I... have to go Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said quickly and ran from the training room.  
  
Behind him, a young man began to cry... 


	2. Rejection

Qui-Gon ran from the training room and never looked back. It hurt too much to even think of the little boy who was not so little anymore. He had no clue where he was going; he passed a variety of people in the hall, including one meddling Master Yoda, who shook his head when he saw his former Padawan run down the hall. Master Yoda smiled to himself as he walked to the training room where Young Kenobi still was.  
  
"Ben, Ben!" a young girl's voice in his mind cried.  
  
"Huh? What?" Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"Ben!"  
  
"Owwwwwww!" Obi-Wan came to his senses rather quickly from the strike of the gimmer stick to his shin.  
  
"So sure are you?" Yoda asked him.  
  
Obi-Wan could only stare at him. He held his head in response to the splitting headache that befell him. Using the Force, Master Yoda sent him a sleep suggestion, and brought him back to his quarters. Stopping to call Obi-Wan's lightsaber to him. Yoda proceeded to tuck Obi-Wan in and left the room quietly. Before closing the door, Yoda turned around to look at Obi- Wan.  
  
"My former padawan and this intinate, meant for each other, they are. Not liking this, the Force is," Master Yoda thought as he shut the door and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, a light not having a source began to glow in the intinate's room. The light was first white, and then it turned a brilliant shade of yellow. It hovered around the sleeping young man until Obi-Wan was completely surrounded by it. The light then went inside Obi-Wan and into his mind, and into his heart. It wasn't a harmful light, just a light that seemed to have a purpose, a mindset, a light brought by the Force.  
  
A sweet-sounding voice came out of nowhere. "This boy's destiny is not where it's heading. He was meant for greater things. I am taking this boy away to a better place where he can live a carefree life and not have any worries."  
  
As abruptly as it started, the voice silenced. And the light began to glow brighter and brighter and brighter until it spilled out from the room by the space between the frame and the door itself. The light became so bright that the sleeping boy on the bed was no longer visible among the light's beaming path. Then as quickly as the light started, it faded into nothingness. When a curious Knight peeked into the room, the intinate known as Obi-Wan Kenobi was gone. The only thing that remanded of him was a lightsaber lying on the dresser. The Knight ran to get the crèche masters and the council...  
  
"Ben!" a woman's voice sounded downstairs.  
  
"Just a few minutes long..." his voice was muffled by the pillows.  
  
"Ben, you'll be late. Your sisters are both ready to go."  
  
"Go, where?" Ben shouted.  
  
"Benjamin Adam Davidson, you have until the count of three to get down here, or else I'm coming up! 1...1 1/4 ...1 ½ ....2...2 ½ ..... 2 ¾"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Ben replied, as he broke the record for fastest time getting dressed. Brushing his ginger hair back and grabbing his backpack. He ran half-way down the stairs and somersaulted down the rest. Landing in front of a disgruntled mother, an angry twin sister, and a younger sister whose facial expression matched her older sister.  
  
"Benjamin Adam, I'm not going to tell you again. No somersaulting!"  
  
"Yes, mom," he said putting his head down.  
  
His mother handed him a five dollar bill for lunch. He looked and saw that his twin sister, Jennifer already had money. His little sister Carly was only seven and had to bag her lunch everyday. He gave a grim smile to her. "Nice going, Benny!"  
  
Ben hated to be called Benny; it reminded him of the crèche. He paused at that thought. What in the world is the crèche? He shrugged it off as being something his mind made up. He walked to the family mini van as his mother drove them to school.  
  
When they got to Woodlawn Middle School, Jennifer and him got out of the van and ran up the stairs. Luckily they were only 3 minutes late, so they ran to their lockers and ran to homeroom. Ben paused, "this doesn't seem right to me," he thought. They ran to their seats. The teacher didn't notice them slip into their seats, or so Ben thought. Something flashed through his mind, a picture of a troll-like being. Ben tried to focus on the memory, to no avail. He decided not to pursue the manner any longer.  
  
The bell rang and the room all proceeded to their first period class, which for Benjamin was English, luckily he had his best friend in the whole world there; a black haired boy by the name of Peter Smith. He sat in the back and waited for him to come in the room. He did, and sat next to Ben and they gave each a low five. But Peter's hand never came down to meet Ben's. It was frozen in midair Ben looked around the room. If time could be said to stop, it certainly did for Ben. Everyone had frozen in time. All of the sudden a light began to glow next to Ben, freezing him too, entering his mind and erasing every last memory he had of a previous life he had on another planet far away from where he was now. It proceed to give him memories that could have happened but didn't. When the light was finished, it unfroze time, Peter's hand met the one of Benjamin. The boy once known as Obi-Wan Kenobi was left to live his life as Benjamin Adam Davidson. But the Force worked in a complicated manner. 


	3. School Days

The Temple was frantic. No one knew how a twelve-year old boy could disappear into thin air. Every single Council member was involved, and every master, knight, and padawan was on the search.  
  
One such Master was frantic. It was Qui-Gon Jinn. He knew that somehow he was responsible for the missing boy. He was assigned to watch the Temple security cameras and see if Obi-Wan had perhaps left the Temple. But the cameras so far had turned up negative. Something inside of Qui-Gon was telling him to go check out Young Obi-Wan's room. He left the security room and walked to the lift and pressed the button to go the level where the intinates are housed. Qui-Gon either was oblivious, or didn't seem to care about the light that was surrounding him. The light was glowing brighter and brighter until Qui-Gon was surrounded by it... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ben! Ben!" a voice yelled from behind the ginger haired boy, who was walking to lunch with Peter next to him.  
  
He turned around and saw his sister and her friend Amanda coming towards him.  
  
"Whaaaaaat?" he asked in a very childish voice.  
  
Jen, as she liked to be called gave him a lopsided grin that made the Davidson twins two one of the most popular kids in the seventh grade. "Sit with us; I have to talk to you."  
  
"Uh oh, Ben. Looks like trouble," replied Peter in a mocking voice.  
  
"I know, seems like I am from my younger [b] sister! [/b]" he laughed from this, and offered his hand in a high five to Peter, who accepted it with glee.  
  
"By a mere two minutes," Jen said sarcastically.  
  
The four of them proceeded to find a table, where they put their stuff down to claim it. They then went to go buy their lunches. Ben followed his sister down the lunch line, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was all new to him, like he has never done this before. But that was impossible. He could remember all the ways back to his first birthday party where their parents had costumed Sesame Street characters come. Big Bird scared him, and he cried so hard that he caused a riot with the other children that were there. Jen was the only one who didn't cry.  
  
He soon found himself at the table sitting next to his sister and across from Peter. "What was that you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked his sister.  
  
"This morning. You never do that."  
  
Ben was puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oversleeping, its always you waking me up, not the other way around. And we only stayed up till 11 yesterday."  
Ben opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He never got up in the morning, what was Jen talking about? He never had a chance to respond when Amanda asked Peter about gym, the only class the four of them had together. Ben smiled at the change of subject and joined in the conversation. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Davidson! Mr. Davidson!" a young man wearing a suit said to Qui- Gon as he stepped out of the lift.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at the man like he was crazy. He looked up and saw that he had stepped into an office of some kind. It had a giant window overlooking a giant city with a primitive form of transportation on the street below. He walked over the desk and almost had a heart attack. On it were pictures of him and a woman and three kids. Two girls and a boy that looked so much like Obi-Wan Kenobi that it hurt. On closer look, he gasped. It was the missing boy, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He fainted with the thought, [i] What is going on here?[/i] 


	4. Who am I?

He awoke with the sound of the fan turning full blast. "Wha, wha, happened?" asked Qui-Gon, who found himself lying on a couch in the office he had previously stepped into.  
  
"You fainted," replied the same young man who had greeted him when he came out of the elevator.  
  
Qui-Gon moaned as he tried sitting up. There was now a young woman in the room. "Are you alright, Mr. Davidson?" she asked.  
  
"I wasn't feeling well, yesterday," he lied.  
  
"Do you want me to call Darlene?" asked the young woman.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at her like she was crazy, who was Darlene. He didn't want any outside help. But then he realized she may the key to the boy in the picture, and the missing intinate from the Temple. He nodded weakly.  
  
The young woman smiled, "Charlie, stay with him," she said signaling to the young man who had greeted him in the elevator.  
  
Charlie looked at her like she was the most evil of Sith, "Sure thing Miss Evelyn Brown."  
  
She sighed real loudly as she walked off to call the mysterious Darlene. While she was gone, Qui-Gon decided to play along with the façade that he seemed to be in. But the thing is though he had no clue who everyone was. He must have been placed into the façade with amnesia. It was time to do some detective work. He must have caught Charlie's eye somehow. For Charlie was just watching him very closely.  
  
"Charlie, do you remember anything before I came upstairs?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"What do you mean? Mr. Davidson?  
  
Qui-Gon looked at him. He had to do this discreetly, yet in a way to express himself. He decided just to come out and say it. "I don't remember who I am."  
  
Charlie looked at him for a second, then as he realized what Qui-Gon had said, ran out of the room to go tell Evelyn to call Darlene and a doctor. Leaving Qui-Gon to search the room...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gym class was intense, Ben thought as the bell rang to go to the next class, which was math. Ben groaned. Math, he hated everything about it. Luckily, he had Amanda there who seemed to know her way around the numbers. He took his seat next to him, and the teacher started class. Mr. Turner or as the whole school liked to call him, 'The Frog' for when he coughed, he sounded like he was croaking like a frog. He had just told the class to take out their homework when the class telephone rang. Mr. Turner went to go answer it.  
  
"Mr. Turner."  
  
The class leaned in to see if they could hear anything coming from the phone, they usually could. But today they couldn't.  
  
"I'll tell him. Is that all?"  
  
The class all looked at one another, what ever it was it couldn't be good. Mr. Turner hung up the phone and walked over to his desk and pull out the pad of hall passes. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Some guy was taking a trip somewhere.  
  
"Mr. Davidson." Mr. Turner said.  
  
Amanda looked at Ben, with the look that said 'What did you do?' Ben shrugged.  
  
"Take your books, Ben," said Mr. Turner.  
  
Ben began to look petrified, what did he do that required him to take a trip which looked like to the principal's office. He handed his homework to Amanda. "Remember what you did, did you?" a voice deep within Ben's mind said, coming out of nowhere. Ben gave a single thought to it. It sounded like one of the most annoying voices he had ever heard. He didn't give a second thought to it as he didn't hear it again. Ben picked up his books and went up to the desk.  
  
Mr. Turner spoke softly to him. "Go to the main office. I don't know why, just hurry."  
  
Ben nodded, and left the room. Amanda gave Mr. Turner a look that said what did do? "Do you have a problem, Miss Anderson?"  
  
Amanda was quick to respond, "No sir!"  
  
"Good, now class exchange your homework papers..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ben arrived at the office that was so far away from his math class it reminded him of going to see the Council. [i] What is the council? [/i] he thought. He walked into the office and saw that Jennifer was already there.  
  
"Hey, sis," he said.  
"Hey, yourself," she replied softly.  
  
"You're in a good mood," Ben said.  
  
Jen gave him a look. "What trouble did you get me into this time?" she asked.  
  
Ben couldn't answer. He was always getting both twins into trouble at home, with both parents. Whether it be not doing something, doing something they're not supposed to do, or arguing with one another. The principal came out of his office. He motioned both twins to step inside the office. They stood there in fear that they were in trouble. The principal, seeing this decided to make a long story short.  
  
"You two aren't in any trouble," Ben and Jen breathed a sigh of relief, "however its your father. He fainted today coming out of the elevator at work, and he said he can't remember who he is. He was rushed to the hospital. Your mother is already there. One of your father's aides is coming to pick you up and your younger sister at her school. Go get your things and come back here and wait. She'll be here any minute."  
  
The twins exchanged a look of panic. What in the world? Their father was okay yesterday, they were playing with him yesterday. He leaves before the twins are even up because he has to commute into Washington. The principal saw the panic in the twins' eyes.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. They just need you there so perhaps you can trigger his memory."  
  
The twins gave the principal a slight smile. "Now there's the Davidson twins that we all know!" The principal said, for the twins were known all throughout the school for being the most well-liked in the whole school.  
  
The twins went to their lockers without a word. It was a scary thought, their father not knowing who he is or who they are. Ben thought back and back and the worst feeling that could ever come over someone came, he had no memory of his father. Who was he? What does he look like? He was in look of panic.  
  
"Calm down, Ben. He'll be fine," Jen said thinking that his look of panic was over their father's state.  
  
Ben only gave a little smile. At that moment pictures of his father came pouring into his mind and memories too, a temporary memory block. He saw his father, a powerfully built man with piercing blue eyes, graying brown hair cut in a business man's haircut, and a beard. He smiled as Jen and himself got their things and went to the office where Evelyn was waiting for them with Carly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere deep where the light has its own ideas, a form began to take shape, a form of an older looking man.  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing." He yelled.  
  
But as always, nothing. As if he expected a response. He never got one. He only hoped that on the foreign planet the master found the padawan or else all hope would be lost... 


	5. The Hospital Room

Qui-Gon couldn't believe all of the fuss these people were making over him. They were making such a big deal of a little amnesia. Okay, so it was bad, but they were panicking, it was almost like he was this big, powerful person who could send them to prison for life if he wanted. He was now in what looked like the healer's ward of the Jedi Temple, but only it was a separate building. There were people coming in and out of the room he was brought to, checking up on him, and asking him questions that he couldn't answer or else risk exposing himself as not being who these people thought he was. At that moment, a blonde haired woman came running into the room, in a frenzy of panic.  
  
"Conner! Oh Conner!" she said throwing her arms around him.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at her. She had blonde hair just like the woman had in the picture. And from what he could deduce Darlene was his wife, and was obviously the woman in the picture, and that same woman was hugging him now. He decided to play the role of the true amnesia victim, that he knew nothing, in order to find the missing Intinate and bring him back where he belongs.  
  
"Who are you?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
The woman looked like she was about to cry. Actually the tears were already falling. Just this morning her husband kissed her and the still sleeping children goodbye and went to work. She didn't know what happened after that, all she knew he fainted and lost his memory. From her teachings as a RN she knew she had to take it slow. She never had to experience the pain she was experiencing now.  
  
"I'm Darlene Davidson, Conner," she all but whispered.  
  
Qui-Gon had a moment of something. It was like something in the back of his mind said that he should recognize this woman, that he has met her before. But he knew that he hasn't. He was a Jedi Master of the Republic. He had never married, and the only job that he ever held was a Jedi, as he was trained from infancy. But in order to fulfill this mission he had to play along.  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry, I don't recognize you."  
  
Now the tears really began to fall. She was paranoid, and all of her training was hiding from her at that moment. There were fast moving footsteps in the hall, and a voice, "Carly, Jennifer, Benjamin, wait!" a woman's voice sounded.  
  
Darlene breathed a sigh of relief. The children were here. "Its okay, Evelyn," she said raising her voice a little, letting go of Qui-Gon and taking a seat in the chair that was next to the bed.  
  
Three kids came into the room at that moment. Each of them had a solemn expression on their faces. Carly was first to make a move. "Mommy, Daddy!" she yelled as she ran and jumped onto of Qui-Gon.  
  
"Oomph!" Qui-Gon said, as he stared into the cerulean blue eyes of Carly. Qui-Gon gasped as he realized that he was looking into his own color eyes. He turned to the boy and girl standing in the doorway, Darlene must have seen him staring. "Its okay, you two," she said with a wave of her hand.  
  
The twins came closer and just stared at their father. "Mom, does remember us?" Jen asked, as she saw that her father showed no recognition of any one of his kids.  
  
Darlene just cried and pulled her oldest daughter towards her. Ben couldn't stand it any longer. He just said some words that would be illegal in the Temple and in school and ran out of the hospital room. Darlene just stared as her only son ran from the room. Qui-Gon on the other hand couldn't believe he heard those words from Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the best intinates at the Temple. If Qui-Gon had any doubts that that was the missing intinate they were gone now. The same eyes, the same hair, and the same accent that in later years would make the girls scream at him. Actually now that he heard it, all three of the children that came with Evelyn had the same accent. He shifted in weight as if he was going to run after Ben, but the little bundle of energy on him wouldn't let go. He smiled, this was one of the only times in his adult life that a child wouldn't let go. The first was his first apprentice, the second, Xanatos, and the third was a three-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Jennifer, I can hold you all day, but I must go see about your brother," Darlene said shaking Qui-Gon from his reverie.  
  
Jen nodded and let go, and helped her mother stand up. She walked with her mother to the door and was about to follow when Darlene pushed her back into the room. The reason that was given was a shake of the head. Jen came back and sat down in the chair that her mother had vacated only a few minutes before. She sat there looking at her father who was now stroking her sister's hair.  
  
"Do you remember me?" she asked through tears.  
  
Qui-Gon had to take it gently. "No, I don't, and I'm sorry."  
  
Jennifer was now crying in hysterics. "[b]DADDY![/b]" she cried as she threw herself on him. Qui-Gon did the only thing he could. He held both girls close to him, he should have been focusing on the girls next on him, but his thoughts, and mind were on the boy who ran out of the room only minutes before... 


	6. A talk with Mom

Ben ran as fast as he could from the hospital room that held his father. He took turn after turn, stair way after stairway, elevator after elevator, going up and down as he pleased, until he found himself in front of the nursery that held the newborn babies. He looked at the babies, trying to remember if he was ever that young. His earliest memory was of him and Jennifer and his parents at Walt Disney World. Carly wasn't even born yet. He wished he could remember being that small.  
  
[i] With the Force, reach out, and remember memories long forgotten, you will, [/i] said a voice in his head.  
  
The voice sounded so familiar yet so unfamiliar. Something inside of Ben was saying that he should remember the voice, but everything that Ben knew to be true was telling him otherwise. He turned his thoughts to the babies in the nursery. They were so little, and so perfect. Some of them had name tags on them. One of them was Siri Wallace. Siri, did he know a Siri? That name sounded so familiar, yet so not. Another one was Michael Garen Smith. Garen? again that name sounded familiar.  
  
"Ben! There you are!" a voice sounded out of no where.  
  
Ben looked around, and saw his mother coming toward him. She saw where he was, and walked over to stand besides him. She put her arm around him. "You were born here, you know." She said softly to him.  
  
Ben looked at his mother. "I was?" he asked.  
  
"Just two minutes before your sister," she said with a smile. "You should have seen your father. He was smiling so widely. He was actually the first one to hold you." he smile increased at the memory long forgotten.  
  
Ben was at lost for words. "I...I...I...never knew," he said solemnly.  
  
Darlene took her hand and placed it on her son's chin, and raised it so that Ben was looking right at her. "That's because we never told you. It never came up," she said.  
  
Ben looked at her. "Oh, Mom," he said as he threw himself into her arms. Darlene hugged him for all he was worth.  
  
She kissed the top of his head. "Ben, oh my Ben, my little boy."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "Ben, we need to be strong for your father. Can you do that?"  
  
There was no question in Ben's mind. "Yes, I can," he said with all of the determination of a Jedi Intinate who was battling to be chosen as a Padawan.  
  
Together they walked back to the room where 'Conner Davidson' was. Darlene smiled when she walked in the room; Conner was awake and talking to Charlie and Evelyn, with Jen and Carly on him. She couldn't tell if her girls were awake or not.  
  
"I'm sorry to break up this party, but I have someone here who has something to say," Darlene said.  
  
The trio stopped their talking. And they all looked at the boy who had run from the room just a few minutes ago. Ben hated to be put on the spot. It was when he did the worst.  
  
"I...I just wantedtosayI'msorry!" He said merging his words together.  
  
"Huh?" said Charlie.  
  
Evelyn smacked him. He could be so odd at times. She had no idea why Mr. Davidson hired him. She guessed it was because they've been friends since childhood living in St. Louis. Now they were both living in Vienna, Virginia, Conner raising a family, and Charlie wooing the ladies. She shook her head.  
  
Ben looked like he was about to cry. He ran and joined his sisters on top of Qui-Gon. [i] At least I got him to come to me. [/i] thought Qui-Gon. He turned to look at 'his wife.' She shrugged, as a quartet of doctors came into the room.  
  
One of them, Dr. Brown who was the head doctor in the hospital, spoke. "It is in Conner's best interest that he return home. Familiar surroundings may trigger lost memories of amnesia victims. Here are the release papers. I wouldn't recommend him going to work until he at least starts to remember some things."  
  
Dr. Brown handed Darlene the papers, as everyone began to stand. The children hopped off Qui-Gon rather quickly, as he got up.  
  
"This will give me time to find out what exactly is going on here," thought Qui-Gon, "and perhaps a way to find a way home for me and Obi-Wan."  
  
He didn't realize Carly took his right hand, and Ben took his left hand, where a Padawan should stand. Jen held Carly's hand as they walked out of the room, and to the car... 


	7. Mysterious family photos

The second the 'family' arrived home, the phone rang. Darlene sighed, and ran into the kitchen to answer it.  
  
Meanwhile, Qui-Gon was browsing the pictures on the walls, and tables in the living room. It was impossible. The pictures clearly had him and Obi- Wan Kenobi in them, along with Darlene, Jennifer, and Carly. Some of them were formal pictures, taken at family events and such, others were pictures of scenery, and some were candids. There were two pictures in particular that made him freeze in absolute horror. One was a picture of him and Darlene, kissing, in front of what was a very scenic view. It was so breathtaking, it wasnt even funny. The second one was of him, Ben, and Jen when they were little, in front of the house that they were in now.  
  
"The picture of you and mom was taken last year," a voice said behind him, startling him.  
  
Qui-Gon turned around, and behind him stood the missing intinate. "It was?" Qui-Gon asked, playing along.  
  
"Jennifer took that picture. It was taken on Skyline Drive in front of an overlook near the Skyland rest area. We went down there for a day trip last year. You had the day off from work."  
  
Qui-Gon looked puzzled. How could the intinate have such a vivid memory of something that never happened? Then again, how could he be in that picture if it never happened.  
  
Mom, Dad, smile!  
  
A flash of something or another flashed through Qui-Gon's mind. It was Jennifer's voice, and the scary part about it was that he remembered her saying that. He had no clue what was going on. He decided if he was going to play dectective and problem solver, he needed to know everything. He asked the boy about the other picture.  
  
"How about that one, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I dont remember that one being taken, I was too little. But you always told me that it was taken on Jen's and mine first day of pre-school."  
  
"Hmmmmmmm..." said Qui-Gon, not realizing he called the boy by his true name.  
  
It took a few moments for it to set into Ben's mind too. "What, did you call me, Dad?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked at him. He had completely forgotten where he was and what had happened. "I dont know, it just slipped," he replied, stating the truth.  
  
Ben's eyes widened. "Mom, Jen, Carly!" he yelled, "Come quick!"  
  
There were heavy footsteps on the carpet as the women of the family entered, Darlene still on the phone.  
  
"What's this about Benny?" teased Carly.  
  
Ben gave his sister a nasty look. "He called me Obi-Wan."  
  
Jen's eyes widened like her brother's did a few minutes before. "What's my nickname, Daddy?" she asked quietly.  
  
Qui-Gon knew he was on the spot. There was something he was missing. Apparenlty Obi-Wan was Ben's nickname that he called him. And now Jennifer was asking for her nickname. Just great. He reached into the Force and reached deep, deep, and deeper, until a name jumped out at him. "Siri," he whispered.  
  
"You remembered!" Jen jumped into his arms, and Qui-Gon caught her. "You remember," Jen whispered into the tunic-like garment that Qui-Gon was wearning.  
  
"What's mine?" asked Carly, as she tugged on the same garment, surprising Qui-Gon as he didnt realize that she had walked over.  
  
Again he reached into the Force. He reached deep and deep and deeper still. There was no name that jumped out at him. Although the picture of Master Gallia was in the forefront of his mind for some odd reason. "Adi," he whispered.  
  
Carly squealed in delight. By that time, Darlene had hung up the phone. She sighed. Whatever it was, couldn't be good. "Tahl," Qui-Gon said quietly.  
  
Darlene dropped the phone and walked over to Qui-Gon and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and walked out of the room followed by Ben and Carly. Jen stayed in his arms a few more minutes until the call of nature took her away.  
  
Qui-Gon continued to look at all of the photos, lost in thought. Why would the family, save Obi-Wan, have nicknames that matched people in the Temple, it made absolutley no sense whatsoever. It was just another mystery to add onto what was already mysterious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back on Coruscant...  
  
Now the Temple was alerted that not only was there a missing intinate, there was a missing Master as well. Things were looking really puzzling in the Temple. Mace Windu was looking through Intinate Kenobi's things. He found drawings of a primitive house, with a family in front, a mother, a father which resembled Qui-Gon Jinn a little too closely, a boy which was Obi-Wan himself, and two girls. Interesting, thought Master Windu.  
  
"Find anything, did you?" A voice said from behind the Master.  
  
"No, I didnt Master Yoda, just a drawning made by Intinate Kenobi," Mace replied.  
  
Master Yoda reached out with the Force, reached deep within the Force, and found two presences that were meant to be together, together, but one didnt know who the other one was. And they were off on a faraway planet.  
  
"Has its ways, the Force does," Master Yoda replied.  
  
Master Windu stood there thinking about it for about a minute and decided to drop it, he continued to look for any sort of evidence relating to the missing Intinate and Master... 


End file.
